1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to closure assemblies including a slider often disposed on, for example, pouches, such as resealable thermoplastic bags.
2. Description of the Background
Resealable seal assemblies for thermoplastic plastic bags are used to seal bag mouths. Closure mechanisms having a single pair of opposing elongate interlocking profiles that are occluded between a user's fingers to create a resealable seal are well known. In addition, closure mechanisms having multiple pairs of elongate interlocking profiles, for example, opposing upper and lower interlocking profiles that are pressed together by the user's fingers, are also used to create a stronger and more secure seal than single pairs. It is also known to use sliders with closure assemblies that have single and multiple interlocking profile pairs to open and close the seal.
In one instance, a seal assembly is sealed and unsealed by occluding and de-occluding the interlocking profiles in a pinch and seal manner by the user's fingers. A user seals the bag by pressing together the interlocking profiles with his/her fingers and unseals the bag by pulling the profiles apart with his/her fingers. The seal assembly has a first closure strip disposed on one bag wall and a second strip disposed on an opposing bag wall. Each of the first and second closure strips includes two parallel spaced apart interlocking profiles disposed between two bumper profiles, all of which extend from a same side of a backing flange. In addition, one of the closure strips has a central rib profile disposed between the two interlocking profiles.
In another instance, a bag has a slider attached to a resealable seal assembly that has two pairs of interlocking profiles to easily occlude and de-occlude the seals. The slider has two opposing walls that occludes both pairs of interlocking profiles when slid in a closing direction along the seal assembly. The slider also has a separator finger, or plow, that extends downwardly between both pairs of interlocking profiles that de-occludes both pairs of interlocking profiles when the seal assembly when slid in an opening direction. However, extending the plow all the way through the opposing interlocking profiles can create a gap or opening around the plow even when the slider is all the way in a closed position on the seal assembly, which results in a non-continuous seal that may cause leaking of liquid or granular contents held inside the bag.
In a further instance, a slider for a double zipper assembly has a separator plow that extends from a top wall to a location between an upper closure mechanism and a lower closure mechanism. A distal end of the separator plow does not extend between the lower closure mechanisms. Rather, a horizontal plate extends laterally outwardly from opposite sides of the distal end of the separator plow and presses outwardly on both opposing sidewalls between of the upper and lower closure mechanisms. The horizontal plate is wide enough to force the lower closure mechanism apart by urging the sidewalls apart. A docking area is disposed at a closing end of the double zipper assembly. The docking area has a hole or slit through at least one or both of the sidewalls so that the horizontal plate will extend through the holes without urging the sidewalls apart, thereby not forcing the lower closure mechanism apart at the closing end.